


Rooftop Reservations

by jupiterslifelessmoons



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other, Sherlock Valentines Day Challenge, how flu-u-uffy can i be, it's v romantic, moriarty takes you to dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterslifelessmoons/pseuds/jupiterslifelessmoons
Summary: This was written for the Sherlock Valentine’s day challenge, prompt was “What do you mean, you forgot to make reservations?”





	Rooftop Reservations

“What do you mean, you forgot to make reservations?”

Jim blinked. Frowned. Looked at the manager a little closer, and then back at you.

“Y/N,” he said in a stage whisper, “It seems I have made a teensy…mistake.”

You were torn between being extremely annoyed and extremely amused. That face. That five year old boy who you just caught stealing from the cookie jar face. You tried very hard to frown at him.

“Jim, how could you possibly have forgotten? It’s Valentine’s day!”

He bit his lower lip and backed a few steps away from you, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender. You had to try not to burst out laughing.

“…sorry? I was…sort of busy…” he leaned in close to your ear so the manager couldn’t hear and whispered, “Criminal-y things.”

He shrugged, giving you his best “please love me” face, and then promised, “I’ll make it up to you.”

You raised your eyebrows. “Oh, really.”

“Really.”

Jim winked at you, and then leaned in quite close to the manager’s face, in much the same way he had just done with you. You couldn’t hear what he was whispering about, but the manager turned pale and stuttered, “Yes, sir. Of course, sir.”

You shot Jim a puzzled like but he just licked the corner of his lips suggestively and mouthed, “Wait and see.” You rolled your eyes but caught hold of his hand and hurried after him and the harried manager.

You sped past tables and tables of people in their very best clothes, expensive food half finished on even more expensive plates. You noticed that their conversation hushed as you walked past, that every eye turned to you and Jim in street clothes, practically running, almost laughing. You turned to smile at Jim.

“They’re watching you,” you whispered.

“No,” he said. “They’re watching us.” He grinned.

Before you could respond, the manager opened a small, out of the way door on the back wall.

“A waiter will be with you shortly,” said the manager, and gave a very stilted, awkward bow. You had to restrain your giggles.

“Jim, what–”

“Shh. Wait and see.”

And with that he practically dragged you up the narrow staircase behind the inconspicuous door, and in a moment you were both up on the roof, looking over the city lights of London.

You felt your breath shorten in excitement. “It’s…it’s beautiful.”

You ran to the edge, getting as near as you dared, and peered downward to the street below, the rush of people and cars pulsing like blood through the veins of the city.

“Isn’t it just?”

Jim had come up behind you, wrapped his arms around your waist. He gestured to his left, and you could see that a table had been set at the other end of the roof.

He picked you up, spun you around, set you down again, and turned to face you. He placed one hand delicately at the side of your face, as though you were a glass ornament that might break. Then he leaned in very, very close, pressed his forehead against yours, and spoke, soft as feather down:

“But I know something even more beautiful.”

It was a soft, deliberate kiss, and you could feel him smiling through it. When you broke apart you were smiling too.

“So you didn’t forget.”

Jim laughed. “Did you really expect me to forget you?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Sherlock Valentine’s day challenge, prompt was “What do you mean, you forgot to make reservations?”


End file.
